Born to be an Ashikabi
by ghostyp1
Summary: For Shigetoki Kuramochi life has been hard. With is entire family being murdered before his eyes. He stops people from getting close to him fearing that they would hurt him or worst of all he would end up hurting them. Find out what happens when fate decides to throw him into a game filled with violence and hardships, also known as the Sekirei plan. AU OCxHarem


**AN: Ok this is my attempt at making a Sekirei fanfic. This is just a prologue and kind of a test to see how people like it. Ok because this is a long AN im going to key it to make it easier. Part A is ramble about story. Part B is me talking about my other works and Part C is explains a bit about Sekirei.**

**Part A - Ok don't know what happened to what to chapter so i have to start again. F**irstly I'm not very good with grammar or spelling so be a bit sympathetic. Secondly if you have anything to say to me be it good or bad please leave a review. if its just going to be this sucks then don't bother, if however you give a reason why you think that then by all means voice your opinion. Thirdly I want the help of you readers in helping me work out what happens in the story. If you have an idea just tell me. and lastly I would like a Beta, because I'm not the best writer so i need someone to help me find my mistakes.****

**Part B - For those who have read my other fanfic Omega Crisis i just want to tell you that I'm still working on it and plan to have the next chapter out soon. I'm also working on a Skyrim fanfic which has 4 chapters already but iv decided it needs a prologue as well. I might have another fanfic up by the end of next week.**

**Part C - when i tried posting this chapter earlier it failed and i wrote al ot here, but now im to tired to retype it so just wiki or google Sekirei if you want to know more.**

* * *

Prologue- A rude awakening

It was dark here, wherever here was exactly. How I ended up in this place and why i was here was also not known to me.I however knew that this place might hold my future. At first i thought it was pitch black, but i was wrong, there was still some light. I just had not adjusted to it yet. I could make out blurred shapes, each one towered over me reaching far into the sky, or what i assumed was the sky, for all i knew i was upside down looking at the ground far bellow me.

Focussing my eyes as best i could but it still wasn't enough. Although it was clear with the little light i had that this place had a solid floor and the objects where some sort of pillars probably holding up a celling. I could however not work out how large this place was. How far did it go in each direction? The lack of light was really starting to irritate me. Where was this light even coming from? As far as i could tell there was a low light all around, and its only purpose was to allow me to merely observe my surrounding and that was all.

Although even with the minuscule amount light and not knowing where i was. I felt at peace like i belonged here, it was its soothing aura about it. This best way to explain it would be to compare it to place that you had known all your life, a place that no matter

your mood or situation would be the place to calm you down.

In a moment thought the calmness fled and in its place dread filled in for it. The whole place started to vibrate, it begin as a simple tumour which i barely registered, but as time went on it only got stronger and more violent. I stood amazement and awe as i watched the pillars that held up the roof begin to shake and sway. Small amounts of dust and rubble pelted against the top of my head, this literally hit me out of my shock.

I had to get out of here and fast. Otherwise the entire place would collapse upon me. I looked around trying to find a way out but again i could only see so far and had no knowing where to go. 'Am i going to die here? Is this going to be my fate? Will i be reunited with my family so soon? NO this is not it. I will survive, i have to live!'

My hopes where answered by a soft voice, even with the rock tumbling i could make out the voice, her voice. "This way" she beckoned me. I could not see the women who called out to me but i knew where the voice came from. With no other options i obeyed the voice. My feet quickly carried the rest of my body towards where the voice had come from. I looked back only once to see a pillar fall down where i was moments ago. All around me more pillars and parts of the celling came crumbling down around me, i had to trust in the voice. That she could lead me to safety.

"Turn right" she called her voice still soft as ever and somehow penetrating the loud sounds around me. I could only rely on her commands, putting my life in the hands of this stranger. For some reason though this did not scared i trusted the voice with my very life. I did as instructed and turned to my right passing a pillar that seconds latter split in half and brought a huge section of the roof with it. If i had kept running the way i had been when my body would have surely been crushed under all that rock. 'yes she would save me.'

The voice spook again this time more urgently "Hurry. Keep going." i wanted to run faster but my body was already failing me. I had to keep running but at the same time i had to stop, my body was aching. I willed my self on even if my body crumbled away i needed to live, i made a promise with my self that my life will be lived for all those that i had lost. It was way to early for me to reunite with my family.

"Why are you running? Little one." A cold chill ran down my spine. That voice. It couldn't be. The voice was as dark and sinister as i remembered it. I stopped running, all the adrenaline, my willpower to live left my body. All i could manage was to turn my self around but even that hurt my body. I wanted to run from the man more than i wanted to survive the falling debris. However like that day five years ago i could only watch.

The man was hidden by the darkness, and the dust that now filled the room obscured my view even further. This did not stop me seeing his eyes. As red as blood they where, glowing, illuminating part of his face, showing me his wicked smile. He held a white katana in his right hand, which like his eyes seamed to radiate light. I watched as he moved closer and closer. It was only when he was about six meters away from me that i saw it. In his left arm he was holding something. Someone, he held them by their hair. It was long and straight. What was not held by the man flowed in the air like water. My eyes moved down, 'i can't see their face but maybe i could recognise the bo..' my mind was cut short as my eyes roamed downwards. There was no body, just the persons head.

I felt absolutely sick, my stomach churned ready to expel its contents over the floor. "Your being a bad boy. Running away like that, what ever would your mother think?" said the man taunting me still wearing his creepy smile, he still moved ever closer to me. He was almost within arms reach, he was so close. This man, the one who ruined his life, the one i had sworn to kill was within my grasp. I wanted to tear him open with my bare hands. No I was going to ripe him open.

I was about to move, but what he did next stopped me from doing anything. He had dropped the head. I watched in slow motion as it fell to the ground and rolled towards me. Its hair parted like water when it came to a stop at my feet. I now finally found out who it was, and instantly regretted seeing it. It was her, the one who raised me, feed me, gave me so much love. Her beautiful face was covered in her own tears and blood, her face was locked in a scream that she would never stop and that i would always haunt me.

In an instant i was back in the house, my house. I had tried to hide in the corner of the room behind an upturned table but the man had found me. The head of my mother was right in front of my knelling body, still screaming out in pain, i could still hear her final words to me. "Run, get out of .." she was never able to finish before a blade pieced her chest from behind. And in one quick movement the sword retreated and swung around separating her head from her body. Her head sailed thought the air, it bounced and rolled until it had stopped at my feet.

"See look, she's so upset because you id not listen to her. Don't worry i will send you to her soon, very soon." the man pulled back his shining katana, posed to strike me down. I wanted close my eyes but they where drawn to the scattered body of dozen of my family members that now laid dead within the room. 'i will be with you soon.' was all i could think as the man drove his sword towards me.

"Noooooo." Shouted the females voice. It was so powerfully loud that it shattered my memory to pieces. Again i found myself back in the dimly lit hall. The man who was about to kill me was flying away from me. He hit one of the pillars with tremendous force causing it to break. He slide down the pillar to the ground. I no one should have been able to survive being slammed into solid rock with that amount of force yet somehow he was alive after what had happened. Not only that but he was he even had the strength to stand. I had to thank the heavens for what happened next. The roof feel on top of him crushing him to death.

I sighed a breath of relief as the man who had killed everyone i had ever cared about had died. I was however not out of the woods as the tremors become stronger still. More and more of this place was falling apart by the second. I was almost closed in by the falling rock. "Over here" again the soft voice commanded me. The voice came from behind me, the exact place i was heading before the man stopped me. Surprisingly it was not dark over there, light was penetrating from gap in the wall of falling rock. Now i had a point to focus on in this dull world, it was motivation i needed to move. I got up from the floor and ran as fast as i could to the gap. The world continued to break and fall around me.

The world was crumbling quicker then i could move. I was almost out of space when the roof in front of me began to fall. Seeing this i somehow moved quicker then i had ever done in my entire life. It was all in vain, my mind had already worked out how much time it would take to fall and block my exit and the time it would take me to get there. I would get there far to late. I knew it was no use but we humans are like that, we risk everything then we find are selves in a pinch and sometimes, sometimes we can do the imposable. I jumped for the gap as the whole world went dark.

I didn't fill the crushing weight of hundreds of tonnes of rock, so i assumed i was dead. "I'm here now with everyone." i spook softly still with my eyes closed i did not want to open my eyes just yet, i was content in just laying there.

"Your finally here, we can finally meet and all your doing is laying down." Complained the women.

'what I'm not dead?' i quickly opened my eye lids to see the women but the intense light assaulted my unprepared eyes. I had to close my eyes again because of the light, even so i decided to get off of the hard floor. I whole body ached from the amount of work it had just done. "yes, definitely alive." i spook clenching my teeth as i got to my feet.

"I would hope so. Iv been waiting all this time to meet you, it would be quite sad if you just went and died on me." Although she was complaining it was more playful then anything else.

Now that i was standing i risked opening my eyes again. This time the light was more forgiving but i still had to blink a few more times before they were comfortable with the light. I could not make out much, as the light was still so intense. What i could make out was that i was outside, it was obviously daytime which explained the light. Ahead of me was a women standing close to the edge of a cliff. Before i could clearly see the women my attraction was draw behind me by the sound of something large crashing to the ground. Even with my slowly improving vision i could clearly make out the scene unfolding in the distance. A city of white stone was rising high into the sky, with some buildings that passed even the clouds where falling down. The city would have been a beautiful site to behold if the whole thing wasn't crashing down around me.'was these building falling causing the weird hall to collapse, or was it the collapsing hall bringing down the stone city?' i figured that the hall i came from somehow held the entire city above it up. How such a flimsy structure support such a heavy structure above was beyond me, but the way it feel apart so easy suggested it was highly fragile.

"Is that city more interesting then me, my Ashikabi?" called the women at the cliff. My attention was now drawn back to her. Now that my vision had all but returned to me i could now clearly see the face of the women who saved me, but women might have been an understatement. Because she was tiny, at 5 foot 4 i considered myself small but she was even smaller easily smaller then five foot.

Her small size was made even more apparent by her petite body. She was however very pretty with long blue hair that decided past her waist, her side bangs reached her shoulders, turning in slightly drawing attention to her face. She also had a fringe that was slightly too long, impairing her vision slightly. Her skin was fair and soft but still held a slight rosyness to it. As far as i could see there where no blemishes on her skin whatsoever. Her face like her body and skin was fine, her nose was small and cute. Her delicate purple eyes where mesmerising, and her small but full pink lips where absolutely adorable.

She was wearing a white sleeveless dress that splits just above her waist exposing her white skirt underneath. It had a blue band at its bottom, it was short in length only travelling a third of the way down her thighs, the back of the dress descended down by about another inch or two. Like the skirt the dress has a blue line going down the middle where it buttons up. Above her ample chest, which was small but on her tiny frame made them look far larger, was a golden belt that connected across the dress from one sleeveless end to the other. There where three similar belts around her waist, one where the dress breaks, and two criss crossing below the one above her waist. She has wearing blue cloth like boots with golden metal straps. Her thin arms where left exposed to the elements. Lastly I noticed that strapped to one of her belts was a sword, and knowing my swords it must have been a rapier, although it looked like no rapier i had ever seen but the shape of the blade told me it was definitely a rapier.

I must have been starring at her for a long time because the young women said. "So you like what you see? I have to say that I definitely like what i see." her voice was was smooth and alluring, making the sentence sound much more seductive then it normally would had. I had to admit that she was like no one i had ever seen before, she was by far one of the most wonderful women i had ever seen. I still had yet to reply to her question, so i tried to form a reply but not being used to having someone speaking to me this way i was speechless. Ending up only achieving opening my mouth before quickly closing it again. The women did not miss this, she then giggled at me, finding my situation both amusing and satisfying. " your so innocent, i like that. Your definitely the Ashikabi for me." she said moving closer to me.

'That word again, Ashikabi. Why was she calling me that? What did it mean?' those questions and many more were flying around in my head. While i was listing my questions the women had moved right up close to me, she was invading my personal space which made me very nervous. I hardly let anyone this close to me, it felt wrong to have this stranger so close but at the same time it felt nice. I somehow felt her body heat, compared to the chilly hall i was in, it was a nice change.

"But it looks like are time here together will not last much longer. This place is already breaking apart." to emphasize her point another tall building came crashing down, pulling a few close by with it. "I know you have many questions but i can only answer a few."

I was lucky that i could calm myself enough to ask her a question. "who are you?" it was the most pressing question i had, for some reason i felt draw to her and i had to know who she was.

She smiled at the question. Clearly that was the one question she wanted to hear. "I am Koharu." she blushed slightly at telling me her name, she looked away from me clearly embarrassed by her name. I quickly figured out why she did that. Her name meant late summer but the first bit could also mean small and she was without doubt definitely small.

I couldn't help but give a small laugh at her reaction. She looked up at me, the blush grew in intensity, making it easier to see. She also pouted slightly at me. Reluctantly i had to stop laughing to tell her my name. "Kuramochi Shigetoki (surname name then first name like they do in Japan)" i told her without really thinking, normally i would never till such a strange strange my full name but i was rude not to reply when she gave me hers.

"Shigetoki that is a strong and powerful name, it is fitting that my Ashikabi has such a name." the pout had quickly replaced with a smile as she admired my name.

'There it is again for the third time now she had called me an Ashikabi.' i let my curiosity get the better of me. " what is an Ashikabi and why do you keep calling me that?" her smile grew wider at the question, again she must have been waiting for me to ask this question.

"You are an Ashikabi, my Ashikabi and I'm a Sekirei, your Sekirei." she clarified. This did not answer my question just gave me more questions. She however was not finished. "Well I'm not your Sekirei yet..." she said again using her suggestive tone. She grabbed my arms and turned me around so what we swapped positions.

I did not like this much, she was invading my personal space far more now, but i had little choose in the matter. Firstly i was still in shock at her grabbing me and secondly she was strong, hugely strong, there was no way that her slight body could hold so much strength. "...Your going to have to find me first." she said still holding onto me. Damn she was being cryptic, i had found her, she was in front of me right now, what was there to find?.

"Find you?" was all i could say still in a state of shock. At this she smiled again, this time it was a far more sweet one.

"Outside of cause. Now go before this place falls apart completely." she said letting go of my arms, now that hers where free she pushed me back. Although it might have been a light push to her, it was more like a shove. I stumbled backwards from the force. In a few steps i had already reached the edge of the cliff. Even with me trying to steady myself i still had to much momentum. 'Gravity can be a real bitch sometimes' i couldn't help but smile at the thought. Although i knew i was going to fall the smile on Koharu's face reassured me that it was not the end for me.

I fell backwards off the cliff, but i did not fall immediately, i was hovering for a second before i slowly accelerated downwards. In this time Koharu had made her way to the edge of the cliff. "You better find me out there." she had to almost shout now as i fell further and further away. As i sped up falling further the cliff and world around me started to fall apart, much like the hall and city above it. I could still make out Koharu's form. What surprised me more then the world around me literally falling away was more figures appearing next to her. The distance from them stopped me from seeing who they where but like the feeling i got about Koharu, i knew that they where important to me.

Koharu and the other people had left my vision a while ago. 'seriously how far am i going to fall for?' the world around me was now a blur, for blues, yellows and white. I was rapidly picking up speed, i could feel the wind rush past me as the world quickly merged together. I was feeling weightless and the pain from my aching body lessened as it no longer had to support my weight. The colours around me where so mesmerizing. It was so calming that it made me finally feel how exhausted i was. It was getting harder and harder to keep my eyes open, but now i did not care so i closed my eyes and drifted into unconsciousness.

I was rudely awaken as my body smashed against something hard and cold. My eyes shot open as i let a painful grown escape my lips. I had fallen out of my bed and onto the wooden floor bellow. The fall wasn't so bad it was more of a shock then anything else. I could feel the ground bellow me shift slightly. I brushed it off as me being still slightly asleep. The sudden and undeniable crash that came next however changed my mind for me.

I looked up to find that the framed picture frame that usually sits on my desk had relocated to my bedroom floor, where it had kindly shattered and spread its sharp glass everywhere. I instantly worked out that i was experiencing an earthquake, a strong one at that. It was not one of those ones that would cause a lot of damage but was definitely one that would worry most. The quake was near its end and stopped soon after. How i slept thought most of it was beyond me. My dream instantly resurfaced. It felt so real, the people and the events so vivid, but could it have just been my subconscious integrating the real in my dream? The hall and city falling down because of an earthquake. Me being pushed off the cliff, like how i fell off the bed.

"Well what ever." i said to myself, brushing aside the events. I looked over at my alarm clock, which had miraculously stayed standing even with the earthquake. My amazement turned to horror as the time it showed hit me. "eight twenty three?! No way I'm going to be late!" i shouted at the top of my lungs. I raced around my room removing the cloths i wore to bed and replaced them with clean ones. I had very little time to get ready so a shower was out of the question. I just hoped i would get there on time.

Once i was clothed i grabbed my already prepared backpack. I had to thank my hindsight in getting everything ready the night before. With the bag precariously swung over one of my shoulders i leaped down the stairs four at a time. When i reached the ground floor i had to skid to a halt before i would end up smashed against the door. I opened the door and was about to close it before i remembered my keys. I retreated back inside before emerging out it again moments later with my keys in hand. Once the door was locked i ran like my life depended on it down the road heading for the nearest train station. 'i hope I'm not late, i hope I'm not late...' is what i prayed as i sprinted off. Hoping i would make it in time to take my entry exam to Tokyo u.


End file.
